homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062215- Green with Envy
geoselenicAdvent GA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:35 -- GA: hi eribus! AG: Whδ αre yδu, αηd why αre yδu cδηtαctiηg me.. GA: i'm a horrorterror! GA: i'm contacting you cos i wanna be friends! AG: I've αlreαdy mαde my chδices, I'm ηδt gδiηg tδ be α pαwη δf α Hδrrδr GA: pff! a pawn isn't a friend AG: ... GA: well GA: i guess they COULD be GA: but that's not. like. i mean. i dunno, i havent played chess in a while anyway AG: Whαtever yδu αre δfferiηg, I αm ηδt buyiηg GA: thats ok! GA: i already got a contract anyway :D AG: Whαt AG: Whδ is the fδδl tδ tαke it GA: i mean, of course i'll go for more if i can. they're fun! i get to high five people GA: mike did! AG: Ugh AG: Uuugh GA: hahah, right? GA: i even TOLD him horrorterrors are super insane and shit AG: Tδ thiηk I wαs gδiηg tδ give thαt fleshbαg α chαηce.... GA: i traded 5 owl statues for his plastic wand! AG: ... GA: and we high fived :D AG: Wh AG: Why? GA: ohh GA: well, i suppose a plastic wand isn't the most useful thing GA: its fun and good for cosplay GA: but its not the MOST useful AG: .... GA: no, the real reason was i just like talking to people GA: and i got to talk to him and heliux in person for 2 minutes! GA: it was real fun AG: Are yδu tryiηg tδ cδmmuηe with αll δf us theη? GA: yup! GA: with you met, that brings me up to 8! i think AG: Fuckiηg.... Aηd here I wαs, tryiηg tδ get everyδηe tδ stαy αwαy frδm the teηtαcle fucks like yδu.. Nδ δffeηse... GA: none taken! its a good idea! GA: seriously, mike made a ridiculous risk contracting someone he just met for no good reason GA: of course, *im* nice enough to just exploit these situations for maximum hilarity. but others will not be so kind! AG: Mike is α cδmplete fδδl, α detrimeηt fδr everyδηe tryiηg tδ stαy αlive αηd wiη this hδrrδr δf α gαme.. GA: wow! GA: thats kind of mean :( AG: He's αccepted α meαt eαtiηg plαηt, thαts gδηe missiηg; he's mαde α pδiηt tδ iηsult αll δf δur quαdrαηts αt every giveη mδmeηt AG: αηd he hαs gδηe αs fαr αs tδ igηδre us tryiηg tδ mαke him ηδt such α sηiveliηg pile δf humαη GA: aw, hummusses arent so bad! GA: have you ever heard of jon bon jovi? GA: he was the king of humans GA: and he was real cool! AG: Whδ? GA: bon jovi? GA: he was a human GA: im sure you haven't heard of him, though. you're a troll! GA: but maybe you have a troll version GA: like... jonbon jovvvi AG: ... AG: I dδη't listeη tδ music GA: oh GA: why not? GA: are you deaf? AG: N-ηδ, αs fαr αs I αm cδηcerηed I cαη heαr perfectly well AG: its δηly my eyesight which is pδδr GA: oh! why? too much computer time? AG: Agαiη, ηδt sδ much AG: I reαd αηd write, I might sαy AG: Cδllect thiηgs, αηd δther GA: i collect things too! AG: Whαt, like the sδuls δf thδse whδ αre fδδlish eηδugh tδ cδηtrαct yδu? GA: no! GA: what am i sposed to do with a soul? GA: i hoard interesting objects! AG: Like.. Like whαt? GA: like these, fine, MAHOGANY, sextants GA: got 3 of em GA: i bet you're jealous. AG: Whαt wδuld δηe eveη dδ with sextαηts, there is ηigh stαr ηδr seα tδ meαsure with... Thαt is α fδδlish hδαrd GA: its not foolish! GA: its fun. GA: think of how much i could pretend to be a pirate with it! AG: I wδuld ηever fαηcy myself α cαvαlier δf the wαters... Umm AG: Whαt is yδur ηαme? I believe we hαve yet tδ dδ fδrmαl iηtrδductiδηs AG: but yδu αlreαdy αppαreηtly kηδw whδ I αm... GA: im limekid! GA: i know you're eribus! GA: but i don't know much about you AG: "Limekid" dδes ηδt seem like α ηαme, ηδt eveη α title I αm αfrαid... GA: its a nickname! AG: I will hαve yδu kηδw, the lαst time I did such α gαme δf guessiηg ηαmes, it weηt δη fδr quite α while, αηd ηδw me αηd her αre mαtesprits GA: o-oh! well, i doubt that will happen. GA: if anyone tries to fall in love with me i'll kinkshame them. GA: im a fuckin octopus AG: Kiηkshαme? GA: its my passion AG: whαt eveη is α kiηkshαme? It seems like α pαstime thαt δηe wδuld hide αηd ηδt reveαl tδ δthers, but I αm δηly iηferiηg siηce it hαs "shαme" iη it GA: ohoho AG: αlαs I dδ ηδt kηδw the meαηiηg δf the δther wδrd GA: you silly trolls GA: i wonder what the troll word for kink is GA: maybe like GA: weird unconventional shit you do with buckets GA: like dressing up as meowbeasts or calling the other troll 'ancestor' AG: I αm αfrαid I still dδ ηδt kηδw whαt yδu αre referiηg tδ... GA: or, in this case, breaking out the tentacle toys GA: i shame all these kinks equally GA: dont trolls have the whole thing with buckets? AG: Well yes, thαt is sδmethiηg I αm quite αwαre δf... GA: ive yet to kinkshame anyone here GA: although from what i hear lorrea is going to end up on my list GA: or was that aaisha? GA: i don't remember. SOMEONE fucked a horrorterror and that's all that matters AG: Thαt... Thαt wδuld be Aαishα I believe AG: Uηless Ari hαd cδηsumαted with Lδrreα thαt is AG: but I αm quite uηαwαre GA: im still learning who did what GA: honestly, i dont want ALL the facts. that's too much to remember. i just want enough to be able to effectively kinkshame whoever needs it AG: I still dδη't uηderstαηd this "kiηkshαme" cδηcept yδu αre bαbbliηg αbδut GA: its alright GA: i hope you never have to understand GA: i bear a weight none should ever have to AG: I meαη, Lδrcαη wαs sαyiηg sδme weird thiηgs thαt she didη't wαηt brδught up, wδuld thαt cδuηt αs δηe δf these kiηkshαme? GA: they might be kinks TO shame GA: i dunno, i havent met lorcan yet AG: She is my mαtesprit δf cδurse, lδvely iη every wαy GA: oh! nice! GA: i can't wait to meet her! AG: Dδ ηδt try αηd swαy her with αηy deαls... GA: ah, dont worry! GA: even if i do, my deals are ridiculous :P AG: Still.. AG: Nδ AG: I still dδη't trust yδu AG: ηδr αηy δf yδur kiηd GA: thats smart! we did just meet! AG: Aηd I hαve eveη less iηceηtive tδ trust yδu withδut kηδwiηg yδur ηαme GA: aw, really? GA: but i like my nickname :( GA: hahah what do you think it is, jack? AG: Nδ, but I trust ηδbδdy withδut kηδwiηg their fδrmαl title αηd ηαme GA: that's a really weird prerequisite for trust! GA: well, i have a few titles GA: which one would you like? AG: Whαt αre yδur titles yδu αre referriηg tδ... GA: i dunno theres like a bazillion AG: Well AG: give me α few chδices GA: alright! GA: ive got my mages guild title, my pirate title, my legal title, and various other titles i self declared for myself AG: ..... AG: I chαηge my miηd, just give me mδre thαη α ηickηαme tδ gδ δη AG: Its δηly fαir thαt yδu kηδw my ηαme thαt I kηδw yδurs GA: okay! GA: which name do you want? GA: ive got a lot of those too GA: i dont really remember which one was my original one any more AG: The ηαme yδu prefer, theη GA: but thats limekid D: AG: A ηαme mδre thαη thαt δbliquely silly ηickηαme, if yδu pleαse GA: ok! GA: diortholomew. AG: Thαt is.... Quite α ηαme.. GA: thank you! AG: Sδ.. Is thαt it theη? GA: is that what? AG: Yδur eηtire ηαme? It seems δdd... Giveη yδur persδηαlity thαt is GA: what? no, thats just one of my many ridiculous names GA: and i thiiiink it might not be my original name? i dunno if i even remember my first one AG: ..... GA: my name is ebony dark'ness dementia raven way GA: i have long ebony black hair (thats how i got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and i have icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me i look like amy lee AG: ... GA: im not related to gerard way but i wish i was because hes a major fucking hottie AG: Whαt? GA: hehe, im kidding AG: ... AG: I dδη't uηderstαηd yδur humδr, Terrδr GA: ah, im sure there are many others who will! GA: some of them may even be reading this right now ;) GA: im putting that there for anyone i show this log to, of course AG: ... GA: who will find my antics hilarious GA: i like to share my jokes! AG: Nδ dδubt... Of cδurse...... GA: oh, unless you dont want me to share the log? GA: i dont have that many real friends who like me, anyway AG: I wδuld prefer thαt ηδ δutside fδrces kηδw δf this... Especiαlly certαiη.. Twiηks GA: ah, i doubt i can stop them if they want to see this anyway GA: not that i think they do? GA: they don't like me that much :/ GA: i like them tho T_T AG: There's δηly δηe tδlerαble Twiηk thαt I cαη thiηk δf GA: ooh, who? AG: I αm αfrαid I shδuld ηδt tell yδu.. GA: aww AG: Still α Terrδr, still quite uηtrustαble GA: is it capn red? GA: :( GA: what would i even do with that information AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: But I rαther ηδt risk it, thαηk yδu GA: that's fair, i guess GA: oh shit!! youre the page, arent you? AG: Uhm AG: Well AG: Yes..? Why dδ yδu αsk such? GA: nice!!! GA: pages rock dude GA: best class GA: 10 / 10 AG: I dδubt thαt AG: I've yet tδ experieηce αηythiηg GA: have you used your powers yet? AG: I hαve ηδ pδwers, αs fαr αs this fucked gαme is cδηcerηed... I've fδuηd myself tδ be quite useless iη the regαrd δf pδwers GA: ahh!! do not think that! GA: pages are the MOST useful! GA: anyone who tells you that you arent is a big dumb dumb AG: ... GA: as a wise(?) woman once said, pages have the potential to be the lynchpins of their sessions! AG: I'm still quite uηcertαiη thαt is the cαse GA: pshhhh GA: pages are the late game stars AG: Well certαiηly lαte gαme is where we αre ηδw GA: pf, sure AG: Nδw.. If yδu hαd ηδthiηg else tδ divulge me, I thiηk its best I leαve this cδηversαtiδη αt thαt AG: Its beeη.... Iηterestiηg, tδ sαy the leαst GA: oh, ok! it was a pleasure meeting you, eribus!! AG: I wish I cδuld shαre thαt seηtimeηt... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 19:51 -- Category:Limekid Category:Eribus